Change in plans (rewrite)
by Ladynoir1987
Summary: How would things be different in Young Justice if Mary Grayson was the one in a coma instead if Rick? What if she woke up? Read to find out. Takes place before the episode Performance.
1. Wake Up Call

It was a normal day in Happy Harbor. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everyone was getting along. Just kidding! If you were to go to Mount Justice you would find that M'ggan had burned something in the kitchen and was trying to put out the fire, Artimis was chasing Wally while shooting arrows at him, Kaldur was reading, and Robin was trying to teach Connor how to play video games. His attempts were failing since the clone kept accidentally breaking the controllers.

All that changed when Robin's phone went off. Well, sort of changed anyway.

"Mamma Mia, here I go again. My, my. How can I forget you?" They heard. They all stopped what they were doing when they noticed whose phone the music was coming from. They'd never seen Robin pull out his phone that quickly before.

"Hello?… Yeah, that's me. Is everything okay?" They heard. M'ggan, who managed to put the fire out, even managed to feel his emotions. He was worried about something.

"She did? Can I see her?" Robin asked. They didn't need M'ggan's powers to tell he was exited about something.

"Okay, thanks!" Robin said before hanging up. After making sure the call was ended, he put down his phone before, literally, jumping all over the place yelling "YES! YES! YES!"

"Dude! Calm down! What happened?" Wally asked trying to get his best friend to stay still.

"She woke up! That's what happened, KF!" Robin said vibrating in excitement, which is something they thought only speedsters could do.

"Bro, if you're talking about who I think you are, then what are you still doing here?!" Wally said.

"I really don't know." Robin said before darting towards the Zeta tubes.

"What was that all about?" Artimis asked finally putting her bow and quiver down.

"How should I know? I'm just the blabbermouth idiot of the team." Wally said before running to the kitchen to stuff his mouth.

"Baywatch, you obviously know something we don't. Spill. Now." Artimis said.

"Okay, fine. There's someone in Robin's life who's been in a coma since he was little. If I'm right, then she's the one that woke up." Wally said before stuffing even more food in his mouth

"What does he mean that we might not see Robin as much anymore?" M'ggan asked confused.

"When I said that they've been in a coma since Robin was little, I meant since three years before he became Robin. Since Rob was six." Wally said. "And no, Fartimis, I'm not saying who exactly that person is. It's Robin's choice if he wants us to know or not."

This time he sped off to his room, locking the door behind him.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAK

When Mary Grayson first woke up, the first person she saw was Bruce Wayne. Before she woke up, he had been telling her how proud she would be of her son if she saw all the things he'd done over the past years.

He was the one who told her what happened after that last circus performance and how long she'd been comatose. Seven years.

When the wires snapped, it killed her husband, nephew, and both her brother in-law and his wife. Her and her now thirteen year old son were now the only living members of the Flying Graysons.

Rick, her brother in-law and the one her son had been named after, had been in a coma like she was. They were even put in the same room. Unfortunately though, his organs started to fail after a couple of weeks. They had no choice but to put him on hospice.

Eventually, the doctor came in and said that they had called her son and how he sounded really happy when they told him how she was awake.

They'd been doing a checkup on her when he came. A green blur headed straight towards her, and the next thing she knew she had a boy latched onto her waist talking rapidity in Romanian. Her son.

Other than his loss of baby fat and the fact that he had grown somewhat, his appearance hadn't changed that much. She had discovered later on that week that his personality hadn't changed that much either.

Due to the fact that she was now confined to a wheel chair and her son was 'only' an 'immature' thirteen year old, in the words of the doctor, she only had two options as to where she could live. Either a group home where state employees would take care of her and she would only be able to get visits once a week; or she could stay at the same place her son's been living at the past seven years where she would be able to see him every day, Wayne Manor.

The choice she made wasn't a hard one. She would stay at Wayne Manor.

During the ride back, Dick had been vibrating in his seat telling her about the things shed missed with the things he knew she liked. TV shows, musicians, actors/actresses, and other things like that.

After she'd woken up, Bruce had told her that he'd managed to teach Dick how to understand English. Mostly, anyway. Apparently he had a tendency to butcher the English language and come up with his own words. He told her that Dick did that to make the language easier for him to understand. She didn't blame her son for doing that, she could remember how hard the language was for her to understand.

Dick had told her about the friends he'd made and how he was closest to three of them. Wally West, Barbara Gordon, and Roy Harper. They both found it funny that all three of them had red hair.

What she didn't know was that he was leaving out the fact that only three of his friends didn't have powers, that Bruce was Batman, and how he was Batman's partner Robin. How he had chose the name Robin because she had always called him her Roscata, her little robin redbreast. That he wasn't telling her about him being Robin because he wasn't sure how she'd react to knowing that her only child had come so close to dyeing more times than he could count on both hands.

When they finally pulled up to the manor, it was too big to be called a house, Bruce had carried her up the steps while Dick managed to carry up her wheelchair. They didn't have a ramp by the entrances yet, but Bruce told her that he would get one as soon as he could.

Once they were inside, Mary got to see just how happy her son was to have her back. He was, quite literally, bouncing off the walls and had even started swinging off the chandelier at one point in time.

"How come you're not trying to get him down from there?" Mary asked Bruce while watching her son doing a bunch of tricks on the chandelier.

"I've tried before, multiple times. The only thing I succeeded with that was getting him down for a few minuets. Eventually I gave up." Bruce said.

"Master Dick, you do remember that Master Bruce had a trapeze installed just for you during your first year here, do you not?" Alfred, the butler and the man who had driven them here yelled up to where her son was.

"Sorry, Alfred!" Dick called down before making his way own. When he landed back on the floor, he had landed right under the chandelier. He had just stood back up when one of the crystals fell off and hit Dick in the head.

"Ow!" He yelled before playfully glaring at the chandelier.

Although she couldn't get inside the house without having someone help her, Bruce showed her an elevator that hadn't been used in a while.

None of them had realized till later on that night that her waking up had, in return, led to the return of Dick having nightmares about the day the Graysons fell.

Mary, along with Bruce and Alfred, had woken up to Dick screaming in Romanian. Mary had reached Dick's room and found Bruce trying to get the boy to calm down, to wake up.

"Could you help me up on his bed?" Mary asked Bruce. He did and she was the one to get Dick to wake up. Dick had latched himself onto her after waking up and refused to let go. She ended up spending the rest of the night right there, next to her son like she use to when he was little. He may be thirteen now, but she could tell that he was still the same little boy on the inside.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 **Someone kill me now! My mom is in a good mood and singing the Bob the Builder theme song! On the bright side though, this chapter is way longer than the first chapter of the original version I posted. I'm leaving the old version up in case there's anyone that wants to read that. This time, I actually have a bit more of a plot than I did last time.**

 **Bit of a spoiler, though. I'm thinking of possibly giving Mary back the use of her legs in the future and people might end up getting deaged in the process.**


	2. Revelations

One month later

When Mary woke up to hearing Bruce yelling her son's full name, she wasn't too surprised. Ever since she'd been living at the manor Dick had come up with a tradition of his own to pull at least one prank every other morning. Bruce was the prank victim most of the time.

"What did that boy do this time?" Mary asked herself pulling the blankets off. After managing to get into the wheelchair by herself, she wasn't too fond of having to depend on others, she wheeled her way out into the hallway to find a man covered in neon pink paint glaring at her son. Dick on the other hand was curled up in a ball on the floor laughing.

Mary, after realizing that the man covered in paint was none other than Bruce himself, soon found herself in a similar position. After having Dick live with him for the past seven years, Bruce was pretty much use to the pranks the teen pulled. Knowing that Mary wasn't going to do that much about it, and that he couldn't really do anything about it since he wasn't the boy's father and the guardianship he had over the boy had been given back to Mary when she woke up, he just headed to his bathroom to try to wash the paint off before it dried.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIP

"You need any help, Alfred?" Mary asked finding the butler making a batch of cookies.

"You can help if you would like to, but giving your current predicament I'm afraid that you might not be able to reach that much." Alfred said. She knew that although what he said might seem rude to outsiders, Alfred wasn't trying to be rude at all.

"Back in the circus, Dick would always help me cook, he started when he was three and always refused my offers to help him get up on the counter." Mary said wheeling out to the dining room.

"Since he would always refuse my help, he found other ways to get up. Climbing up my back, finding a step ladder, or even using the chairs." Mary said coming back into the kitchen with one of the dining room chairs on her lap and placing it next to one of the stool chairs by the counter.

"What in the world are you doing?" Alfred asked.

"Well, it's like you pretty much said. Because I no longer have use of my legs, I won't be able to reach that much. I'm just doing what Dick would do when he couldn't reach something. An improvised version, though." Mary said putting the wheelchair in park next to the chair she'd brought in. She then lifted herself out of her wheelchair, onto the dining char, then on to the stool, and finally on the counter.

"Hand over the bowl." Mary said sitting on the counter, her legs and feet hanging off. They spent the next few hours cooking and swapping recipes.

Because of her background in C.C. Haley's Circus, the only reason why Alfred was even a little surprised about how Mary managed to get up there was because of the five – almost six – years that she'd spent in a coma.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIP

After Mary and Alfred had finished baking, Mary had decided to go over the things she'd missed over the years. Sure, Dick had already caught her up with some stuff, but she knew that there were some things he'd left out.

There wasn't anything that really interested her until she came across an article from four years ago. Apparently, Batman had a partner. That wasn't what caught her interest though. What did was they knew about him. At the time the article was written, little to nothing was known about him. Batman's partner was, for some reason, a kid. Small, black hair, and wore a bright outfit with a black cape. A red shirt with green pants and boots.

Mary tried to figure out why the description of the boy's outfit seemed familiar, but she couldn't figure it out.

She kept digging up all the information she could of the boy. Turns out that he was only nine years old when he joined Batman's side. Nine years old, four years ago. She realized that this made the boy around or even the same age as her son. Why hadn't he told her about the boy? Mary knew how much of a fan Dick was, so it didn't make much sense to her why he hadn't even mentioned that Gotham's hero had a partner his own age.

She found one article where Gotham Gazette had found out the boy's name. Robin. They'd previously been calling him the Boy Wonder because of the stunts he'd managed to pull. Taking down the Joker by himself, flipping from the heads of one henchman to another, doing multiple flips midair. The last one was what made Mary try to find a picture of Robin. If she was right, it would make sense why the description of the boy's outfit sounded familiar.

She found a recent picture of Robin and, apparently, he'd changed his outfit a bit. His pants went from green to black and his shoes, which had previously been described as Pixie Boots, were replaced with green Tabi like shoes. There was a circled R over the boy's heart. A detail that the articles she'd previously read hadn't mentioned. That picture didn't help her much, so she started searching for the first pictures of the Boy Wonder. She automatically recognized the outfit this time. How could she not? She'd sewn it, or at least the outfit it was based off of, herself!

There was only one thing left she could do to prove herself wrong before confronting the males living in Wayne Manor. Video footage of Robin, the Boy Wonder, in action.

Robin's fighting style was a mix of acrobatics and multiple fighting styles. Jumping from goon to goon, knocking them out as he went. Then he did a move only a Flying Grayson could preform. After seeing all the things she did about Robin, there was only one thing that Mary could think of.

That boy was in so much trouble when she found him.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 **I'm not making things up. These are the reasons why it took me so long to post this chapter.**

 **1\. I started writing my own book. So far, I only have the first and part of the second chapter written.**

 **2\. I just recently created an account on Tumblr and I've been spending WAY too much time on there. My name on there is the same as on here, in case you want to check out the things I've posted so far.**

 **3\. I've been working on other stories, like the one-shot series I started called Brothers. For those who don't know, it takes place in an AU where Bruce and Dick are half brothers, hence the name.**

 **And finally.**

 **4\. I had Writers Block when it came to this story for a while. Sorry if this chapter is pretty short. I try my best.**

 **If there's anything you want to see happen next in this story, let me know. It can be your own idea, or from what I had previously written in the old version. Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
